zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Knuckle
Iron Knuckles are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as knights clad in thick, heavy armor wielding huge axes or other weapons. They are among the strongest of enemies in the series. The exact nature of Iron Knuckles changes according to what game they appear in, but generally, they appear to be animated suits of empty armor. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Barring Fokkas, Iron Knuckles are the strongest and most skilled foes Link can encounter in the Palaces, similar to their overworld counterparts, the Lizalfos. All Iron Knuckles in this game wield swords and shields, testing Link's skill at fencing. They also block Link's attacks in turn with their own shields. They appear in the colors orange, red, and blue armor, each going up in difficulty in that order. The blue Iron Knuckle can fire Sword Beams, making them deadly even at a distance. Link gains 50 experience points for defeating an orange Iron Knuckle, 100 for defeating a red, and 150 for defeating a blue. Interestingly, they do not notice Link when he is in an elevator if it is higher than the ground. This can be used as a easier way to defeat Iron Knuckles. In the Island Palace, a blue Iron Knuckle named Rebonack appears as the area's boss. He rides atop a mechanical, armored horse and utilizes a lance to attack. After being hit a few times, he drops to the ground and continues his assault on foot as a normal Iron Knuckle only slightly harder due to the layout of the room. Rebonack also appears as a mini-boss in the Hidden Palace. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Iron Knuckles are generally regarded as the deadliest regular enemies in the game. They deal four hearts of damage should they hit Link with their large axes, and their attacks cannot be blocked by a shield, only dodged. As Iron Knuckles take damage, more and more of their armor falls off. This increases their dexterity but leaves them more vulnerable to attacks. Interestingly, Link can pull himself towards an Iron Knuckle using the Hookshot or Longshot, transporting Link into its attack range, making both opponents vulnerable. Iron Knuckles generally start battles sitting down and not noticing Link's presence. When Link strikes one with his sword, however, it stands up and starts attacking. Iron Knuckles appear several times, including three separate fights in the Spirit Temple. In the room before the battle with Twinrova, Link encounters a strange orange-hued Iron Knuckle. This Iron Knuckle has stronger armor than the two encountered previously. After defeating it, the plates of armor fall off the Iron Knuckle, revealing Nabooru as the one inside. Nabooru had been brainwashed by the witches, and thus forced to attack Link. The final appearance of the Iron Knuckle is in Ganon's Castle. After Link destroys the Six Evil Barriers and enters the main tower inside the Castle, he comes across two Iron Knuckles, one black and one white. These can be battled separately if Link is careful to awaken only one at a time. In Master Quest, Iron Knuckles appear as early as the Fire Temple, and are encountered in larger numbers throughout the dungeons where they originally appeared in Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] Iron Knuckles are identical to those found in Ocarina of Time, although Link has a few new methods for combating them thanks to new items such as the masks. Most of Link's attacks in other forms will merely glance off the enemy's armor, save for Goron punches. After the first layer of armor is removed and the enemy picks up speed, it will be open to attacks from Zora karate and paralysis from Deku spin attacks. Only three appear in the entire game, and two of them can be found beneath Ikana Graveyard; a golden one is guarding the stone where the "Song of Storms" is inscribed, while the other, a white-armored one, guards a Piece of Heart. The last golden Iron Knuckle can be found in Link's Moon Dungeon in the Moon. Only the first of these must be defeated to complete the game. Interestingly, a suit of gold Iron Knuckle armor is on display at the Curiosity Shop as well. Kafei, who lives in the Backroom of the Curiosity Shop, utilizes the armor's eye hole to spy on the shop in hopes of finding Sakon, who had stolen his Sun Mask. Non-canonical appearances Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon An Iron Knuckle appears as a boss in Tykogi Tower. His stone minions appear to be the same ones controlled by Militron in Link: The Faces of Evil. See also * Darknut * General Onox * Nabooru (mini-boss) * Rebonack Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies